A printing system in which a plurality of printing apparatuses are combined and operated in parallel with each other in order to improve the productivity of printing (printing output on a time basis) is known. For example, in a printing system disclosed in PTL 1, duplex printing and simplex printing are selectively performed on roll sheets (roll of printing media) using a two line configuration including two simplex printing apparatuses.